


Bar Fight

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Jerevin // Bar fight // 10 Sentences





	

Jeremy knows one thing for sure; when he rounded the corner, he certainly wasn’t expecting to see Gavin being pressed up against the wall, trying to squirm away from the creepy drunk dude going in for a kiss.

Jeremy sees red and lunges, bottle of beer smashing to pieces at his feet.

Next thing he knows, he’s dragging Gavin into the parking lot by a hand slick with blood, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they aren’t being followed. But nobody is coming out of the bar after them so Jeremy stops to take Gavin by the shoulders.

“Did he hurt you?”

Gavin swallows and shakes his head, staring at Jeremy with wide eyes. “Your hands, Li’l J…”

This time it’s Jeremy’s turn to shake his head. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“My saviour,” Gavin giggles weakly, but Jeremy can hear the relief in his voice and he sees the admiration in his expression – and he really is just happy that Gavin is alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren


End file.
